Update:Boss Pets and Spawn Rates
Boss Pets and Spawn Rates This week is an interesting one for 'scapers of all types with a big change to how spawns work along with some not-so-big boss monsters. Boss monster pets Have you ever been at God Wars, firing away at Kree'arra, and thought... "Boy, I sure would love to have this vicious beast follow me around all the time"? Well, if you have it is your lucky day! Boss monster pets are now available from the following boss monsters *K'ril Tsutsaroth *General Graardor *Kree'arra *Kraken *Zilyana *Giant mole *Dagannoth prime *Dagannoth rex *Dagannoth supreme *Thermonuclear smoke devil *King black dragon *Kalphite queen While these lovely little beasts are now available as loots from their larger counterparts you might not see too many around and about. These pets are incredibly rare drops so you'll have to spend a fair amount of time taking out your favourite bosses in order to get your tiny companion. Try your luck and head over to a boss of your choice now, who knows... Maybe you'll be the first to get your hands on a cute little boss! Standardised spawn rates Spawn rates of pretty much everything in Old School will now be consistent throughout all worlds. Prior to this update the time that resources and monsters would take to respawn would be based on how many people were online on that world. The more players that were online, the faster the resources or monsters would respawn. This wasn't ideal and you agreed, so resources and monsters now spawn at a standardised rate throughout all worlds regardless of how many people are currently online. The spawn rates of the Dagannoth Kings have not been changed in order to avoid impacting how players kill the bosses, and God Wars bosses have a set spawn rate of once every 90 seconds (a half way point between the previous slowest and fastest spawn rate) so that players are still able to kill the bosses at a reasonable rate whether they are solo or in teams. In other news... *Elite anagram clue NPC's no longer ignore you if you haven't completed your challenge scroll. *Fixed the chathead when wearing a cat mask. *Fixed a typo on the Mos le'harmless teleport scroll. *Improved routefinding near the Yanille wall agility shortcut. *The barrelchest anchor is now listed in skill guides. *We've added lots more messages to the game filter based on your feedback including hunting chinchompas, smashing gargoyles and eating food. *Lumberyard teleport scrolls are now available as clue scroll rewards. *The graceful outfit has been graphically reworked. *Clue scrolls and caskets can no longer be picked up on F2P worlds. *You can no longer telegrab members objects in F2P worlds, however you can still telegrab untrimmed skill capes. Discuss this update on our forums. Yesterday we put up a Bounty Hunter developer blog. Click here to check it out. Late last week Mod Mat K put up a developer blog giving you guys a look at Artisan. Click here and make sure to give it a read. Don't miss our Q&A livestream from 5pm on Twitch! Keep up-to-date with updates and what is going on with the Old School team by following us on Twitter: @JagexAlfred, @JagexAsh, @JagexJohnC, @JagexMatK, @JagexReach, @JagexRonan and @JagexWeath Mods Alfred, Ash, John C, Mat K, Reach, Ronan & Weath